Many device applications support the ability to collect data. In many cases, an end user is in a situation in which the device does not have Internet access to deliver the collected data to a centralized repository. When that occurs, there is an inherent assumption that the collected data is stored locally and is transmitted at such time when the device does establish Internet connectivity. There is a further assumption that the application, that is implementing the collection and transmission of the data, continues to be installed until such time as the Internet connection is restored. However, in the real world, there are numerous applications that are “one time use” by end users and after utilizing the functionality of those applications, the end users remove the applications from their devices prior to having an opportunity to transmit the collected data. This results in lost information which can never be regained or even identified as being lost. To prevent loss of the collected data, prior art solutions prevent the end users from uninstalling the applications or exiting the applications until there is Internet connectivity such that the collected data can be transmitted to the centralized repository. However, the prior art solutions are not user friendly and limit usability of the devices.